Tips
Healing at 0HP------------------- If you hit a medicine/heal/antidote/anything that can heal you just before an enemy is about to strike You can end up in in the Use/don't use option while the enemy has hit you, possibly causing you to go down to 0HP. You can still use the heal spell and be fine! This is handy in a couple of ways: 1) Saving items 2) If an enemy does a large attack, about to kill you, you can have more HP afterwards. *(Note: This isn't gonna work if they use an attack that prevents you from using spells, freezing you for example) ------------How to tell fake chests from real ones-------------- Tap on the chest and read it's description: Fake Platinum Chest - Must be something miraculous inside Real Gold Chest - Something great is probably inside Fake Gold Chest - Probably contains something grrreat! Real Bronze Chest - Something normal is probably inside Fake Bronze Chest - Contains normal treasure ------------------------Enemy/Boss Tips-------------------------------- How to attack enemies that do 999 damage from a distance Get them around corners or behind objects. Here's an image describing what I'm talking about: http://imgur.com/a/4OUNU You can also do the healing trick, or use a weapon that attacks in more spaces than just the square in front of you for more options. Equipping a set that gives you a lot of speed will also make you dodge almost all attacks from them. I went through the dungeon without regard for where the guards were and dodged it every time using the wind armor, but it can certainly still hit you. Komebitsu Using a poison scroll on her will cause her to go to sleep making the fight considerably easier. Uncertain if other methods of poisoning will do the same thing. Masamune Use a Blockbuster Scroll to destroy the walls allowing you to fight Masamune without also having to worry about surrounding enemies Alternatively, use a mass area damaging scroll to get rid of the wizards at least (wait for Masamune's magic barrier spell to break otherwise it'll hit you too) Alternatively alternatively use a magic barrier spell yourself Masamune drops some of the best armor in the game. So maybe try to get it sometime. Baibai To see who the real Baibai is easily, just tap on all the Baibais, the real one will react opening his mouth and make a stabbing motion. Chairman Ayanokji This is kind of obvious, but be sure to plan out your route completely before you start setting down a path as you have very little time to draw the thing in this round. Flying Ayanokji Magic Barrier spells will be destroyed as soon as you put one up, so don't bother bringing one of those. Blockade Scrolls work fine and are recommended for use right before a critical hit. Heal spells will give Yamada more health, because Ayanokji will give an additional 20 points when you use one (definitely bring some of those). If your gear isn't upgraded to nullify inflicting spells, a Metal Scroll is recommended (can steal these from Aja's Tower easily) to get rid of status effects. Ayanokji will take note of this and countdown to explode by the time the metal wears off though, so be prepared to heal right after. Ancient Cyber Sphinx Use lightning to expose his weak point, it will become un-exposed after a while though so be sure you can either kill him before that happens or bring more than one spell. I killed him using one spell twice, which restored itself just as he started to rapidly heal himself back up and managed to get by on that, but if it goes on too long it would obviously start to be a problem. ------------------------Scroll Tips---------------------------------- Handy Scrolls and where to find them Magnets: Can be used to get chests that are in water, can be used to steal from Aja Rurarara Scroll: Not too helpful on it's own, but combined with the Momoze Scroll can be used to get a whole lotta items (Use the Rurarara scroll, then a Momoze scroll and move to the grave) Momoze Scroll: It doesn't say this in it's description for some reason, but the most useful thing about the scroll is it clears the middle three columns of water, allowing access to anything in said water. Ice-all Scroll: Hurts/freezes enemies in a 5x5 square around you (two squares out in all directions from you). Freezing is useful as... well enemies don't attack, but also if you've been blinded your attacks will now always hit, dispite said blindness. This Scroll will also freeze water, but if you want to walk on it, you have to do it at the entrance obviously otherwise you can't draw a path over the ice. Dynamite: Isn't affected by Magic Barrier spells which can be useful in some situations, Affects two blocks up/down/left/right and one block diagonally (A diamond shape around you) Heal: Heals 25HP instead of 20HP. That's it! Melonginus Scroll: Hurts all enemies on the screen, substantially better than the thunderall scroll Blockbuster Scroll: Breaks all the walls on the floor. Essential to get some chests. Pretty sure it's essential to get some Gold trophy's also. Where to find them "Underground" stages (blue brick floors, Feudal Basement etc): Road to Demon Lord Castle 1&2: Demon Lord Castle: Yamada's Woods (Third area) Morph Scroll + Magic Barrier Scroll The Morph scroll normally transforms you into a tree or whatever, allowing you to walk past enemies without fighting them, which isn't normally too useful as you need to level up to fight bosses and such, which normally you can't slip by I'm pretty sure. However if you combine it with the Magic Barrier Scroll it'll reflect the transformation and cause a nearby enemy turn into a tree, or whatever. Which could be useful. I haven't tried this out much, so there's probably something interesting you could do with it, but I don't know, either way it's an interesting trick. Morph Scrolls can be found in Woody areas if I recall correctly. Heal Scroll + Magic Barrier Scroll Reflects your heal spell which can be used to damage undead enemies ----------------Good places to farm materials----------------- The pignite pignoon etc are good for materials, but are time/spell limited. Road to Demon Lord Castle: 2 is pretty good as you have a 100% chance of getting either a Dragon Fang (60exp) or a Dragon Eyeball (200exp). I'd say the ratio is about 1:4 maybe. In addition to that you get stones (Thunder Stones, etc 30exp) fairly often Yamada Underground: Not as good, but helpful earlier, Aja often spawns in the second floor, often with stones/Iron ores (30exp, 25exp) which if you use the magnet trick you can get for free if you don't have enough money from floor 1.